Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron: Revenge
by nakota2mustang
Summary: Three years after the events of the first film. A flood separates Esperanza and Rain from the herd. Just when things are about to go wrong, Spirit discovers a promise that was not kept. Rated K for action and romance. My first fic! Please read and review
1. Just One Small Wish

Note: This is my first story! :D I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron_. It's copyright by _DreamWorks Animation __**NOT **__Disney! _Duh, it's _**NOT**_ Disney! Please, I get very annoyed when I see people's fan art on Disney websites with Spirit on it, and Disney doesn't do anything about it.

P.S: If someone's already written a story similar to this, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please let me know by private messaging me and I will delete it.

Came to this site to exercise writing practices...

Also, sorry that the chapters are so short!  Just let me know if they get so short they annoy you...

Anyways, enjoy!

********************

**Chapter 1**

**Just One Small Wish**

The brown mare burred. She flopped her legs upwards and buckled them, going into a high rear. She landed on all fours again. She looked into the strange, ugly-skinner's eyes.

She had been told tales of how this strange-but-familiar two-legged captured her leader, how he let him go free with that strange red-skinned two-legged, how he seemed to give his respect to the creature.

_Lies. All lies._

Suddenly, two more shadows cornered the small mare. Snorting, she bolted for the high mountains in the distance. Then, pausing her heavy breaths in mid-gallop, she raised her head, then flopped it downward wildly. She couldn't lead the wranglers there. No. Not there. Anywhere but there. She couldn't lead the ugly-skinned humans to her own beloved herd.

The mare skidded, sliding her legs towards the opposite direction. And she glanced behind her shoulder to make sure her family was safe.

She slammed into the ground. Another jerk on her heel forced her to bugle terrifyingly. The mare was confident her leader would find her and safe her and take her back to the safety of the herd... but she was wrong.

Somehow. Somehow, she had a strong feeling she wouldn't see her bedazzling homeland again, she wouldn't run free with the herd. She had the feeling she would never find the valley with the waterfall as the humans covered her face with a mask.

The mare stood up wobbily, and walked the long distance with the strange-skinned animals.

**********************

A buckskin stallion drew in a deep breath. His legs were coated in the finest brown, and his mane and tail were black – jet, deep-sea black. His eyes were his mother's ones.

Again, Spirit sighed.

_Home. This... is home._

Rain nickered under her breath. Spirit took notice to this, as her eyes were intent on something. Rain gazed down the hill, stepping forward, and she watched as a mare rose to her feet, examining a small, newborn foal still in his deep sleep.

Rain turned her head to Spirit. She whickered to him again, as if sending messages with him.

Spirit glanced down at the mare and her child. The foal shook abruptly, shaking in the cool, spring air, lifting its head to meet it's mother's nose.

Rain turned to Spirit. She neighed her beautiful, petite mare-neigh. _I don't care how much it hurts... it's all worth it, in the end._

Spirit sighed. He couldn't risk Rain's life... no, not yet.

He let the paint mare rub her ears under his warm neck.

_There, there, it's all right..._

Spirit knew it wasn't the end of foaling season yet... what if Rain really was expecting? What if her foal arrived late, like in the cold, windy autumn or the hot, dry summer?

Spirit shook his head, as if trying to shake away his worries. _She will be fine. Whatever happens, I will be there._

Down below, many mares and stallions grazed with their foals. Foals frolicked and gamboled along the plains. They lay beside their newly-found friends to take a nap when their energy was taken away. Mares grazed and fed their young. Stallions guarded the herd and gazed up to their leader for further instructions.

This, Spirit was in charge of.

Strider used to be watching this part of the land and this herd... and Spirit felt that, whenever he visited the stars at midnight, he still was.

Spirit – stallion and leader of the Cimarron herd – felt in his heart that his father was trying to lead the herd someplace to a safer homeland... but what could possibly happen? This land was paradise... hardly any pumas or wolves. And the humans kept their promise solely to them for more than two years, now.

The buckskin felt a cool breeze. Something was pushing him and his herd towards the dark folds of the mountains.

Half of Spirit's conscience told him something would happen, but it didn't reveal if it would be anything bad or good.

***********

**Yes, I have decided to edit both chapters in this story... I felt they were beginning to grow to short. If you're bored, check out my profile or read my other stories! Cheers!**

_**nakota2mustang**_


	2. Daughter In Law

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. It is copyrighted and made by DreamWorks.

So, here's your next chapter for _Revenge._

I'm sorry if the chapters are so short! I'm juggling two stories at a time...

By the way, if you see the word "kopje" in the story, it's pronounced "copy."

Go ahead, knock yourself out!

***************************

**Chapter 2**

**Daughter-In-Law**

Luckily for her, Spirit rushed to the mare's side. He helped her up the hill, nudging her sides to help her regain her balance again. The mare sighed in thanks and trudged up the mountain after her foal.

Rain galloped up to her mate. She nickered to him and nuzzled his cheek, licking his ears. Spirit smiled and drew his head away, then, eyes on Rain, headed up the mountain slope again.

These were not mountain horses. They were plateau horses. They were used to roaming and running the long, gentle hills instead of the slippery rock-bluffs and kopjes.

Rain was about to try and climb after Spirit when she heard a feminine neigh. She turned. It was Esperanza. The old palomino's hoof was caught in a ledge. Rain whinnied back, sliding down the slope to help her.

The pinto reached Esperanza, kicking lightly at the clay. Esperanza's hoof wiggled slightly. Rain looked into her mother-in-law's eyes, whickering slowly. Esperanza whinnied back, then the two of them stared down at where Esperanza's hoof was stuck.

_Spirit._

Rain raised her head and whinnied to Spirit. Before it could reach him, a clap of thunder drowned out all noises.

Rain tried again. She bugled a flawless, perfect neigh for Spirit to hear. Another clash of thunder. Lightning bolts in the distance.

By now the herd was far up the mountains.

Spirit was too worried to glance back.

Stumbling backwards, Rain lost her grip. Esperanza whinnied at her and used her teeth to grab ahold of Rain's forelock. The two mares whinnied helplessly for their leader.

But the herd was too much far away for them to hear.

_Drip. _Rain felt moisture on her muzzle. _Drip. Drip._

So did Esperanza.

For a moment, the two mares glanced up at the sky. Raindrops pattered from the heavens and onto the dry, crisp mountains.

Esperanza and her daughter-in-law were alone.

**********************

Once again, I apologize for the short chapters. If you're a Madagascar fan, as well, please see my other fic: _African Boy_! Thanks!


End file.
